


Together

by Sgt_Pepperony94



Series: Love and Magic [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, implied PTSD, post AOU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Pepperony94/pseuds/Sgt_Pepperony94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper wakes in the middle of the night to find Tony tinkering</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Together  
> Author: SgtPepperony  
> Fandom: Iron Man (movies)  
> Rating: T for mature themes  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Iron Man. Set between chapters six and seven of Consequences.

Pepper Potts has gotten better at knowing if Tony is struggling to cope. Granted this latest problem hadn't been resolved by means of drink but by means of tinkering. Admittedly, since the whole Killian debacle, Tony had gotten better at talking about his post traumatic stress from the Battle of New York. Maybe not enough since he decided creating an artificial intelligence that eventually tried to destroy the planet, but he hadn't really shut himself in his lab and created a bunch of Iron Man suits just yet. Then again, he had been in the R&D labs a fair bit since they arrived home. Arrived home battered, tired, and with a young girl. A young girl who hates Tony, and probably does more now her brother is dead. Pepper felt sorry for Wanda and seemed pleasant when not around Tony, but Pepper loved Tony, so for now she had to play the middle woman.

It's the middle of the night when Pepper awakes to find Tony’s side of the bed empty. He has slept in the bed but looks to have got out. To where she wasn't just quite sure.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, where is Tony?” she asked groggily. “

Mr Stark is in the R&D labs Ms Potts.” Somehow that sounded incredibly concerning, and Pepper trusted Tony, but it could only take one slip and he’s back to designing suits. Pepper climbed out of bed and went to R&D 1 where Tony did most of his projects. He's there, trying to put a part into some other part and getting frustrated by it not going in.

"Tony?” He’s so into his work that he jumps at the sound of her voice. “Sorry.”

“Don't do that will you.” His tone is harsh and he probably doesn't mean it to come out that way but it does hurt Pepper, even if she wasn't going to admit it outright. “Sorry, didn't mean to snap at you like that.”

“It's fine Tony. What are you doing?”

“Trying to see if this flux capacitor will go into this piece of crap.”

“I take it it's not working.”

“Not shit.”

“Tony are you okay? It's not been an easy few days."

“I’m not trying to make a suit if that's what you're implying.”

“I wasn't. It's just that because of what has happened this week, I don't want things to slip.”

“I’m not Pep. It's just that I fucked up so much and it's not even Ultron that's keeping me awake. My father would never mess up this bad.”

“Do you really honestly think that the great Howard Stark would admit to having messed up? Tony, you're not your father. You look like him, and everyone expected you to be him, but you are never going to be Howard Stark. The fact you know that you messed up means that you are probably a better person.”

“You know, when we went to retrieve the sceptre, I saw a vision of everyone dead.” "

So you made Ultron so that no one would die? Tony that is stupid.”

“Hey, if it weren't for that witch-”

“I think she learnt her lesson the hard way. The fact of the matter is that you should not play with things that are beyond even your understanding.”

“I know. And I’m sorry. About everything.”

“Everything?”

"Well, I messed up so much that every seemed like it covered it.”

“Oh Tony.” Pepper let him put his head on her chest and held him close. “It's going to be fine. We’ll get through it like we usually do: together.”


End file.
